projectdragonknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Hedrah Smokestack
Hedrah Venom Smokestack Titles Toxic Love Description Hedrah resembles a humanoid woman lacking a mouth. Her 'skin' is charcoal grey and her eyes are emerald green with a blood red sclera. Her 'hair' is black and curly. Her body consists of, primarily, oil and simmilar petrochemicals, along with numerous acids, biological toxins, radioactive waste, and numerous other unpleasant materials all contained in a paper thin 'skin' of nearly indestructable polymers. Human-sized Stats Height: 4'7" Weight: 298 pounds B/W/H: 53/34/46 True-sized stats Height: 100 meters Weight: 74,000 tonsApprox. Overview A high-velocity powerhouse, far unlike her original counterpart, Hedrah makes use of her morphic body and penchant for hyperactivity to keep her enemies confused beyond reason, even the smartest foes never certain what trick this toxic beauty has up her sleaves at any one time. Origin Born and raised in India, Hedrah Smokestack, as she likes to be known, lived most of her life in relative peace, unknowing of the gift given to her by Regina at her birth. At the age of 18, her Heat kicked in, resulting in a foul-smelling rampage across the countryside, narrowly stopped by the efforts of Doctor Niko Tatopoulos and the HEAT team equipped with weapons-grade anti-pollutants. After the, admittedly embarassing fiasco of her awakening, Hedrah has done her best to be everything her Original was not. Clean, tidy, meticulous, and most importantly, fresh-smelling. Though this hasn't stopped her from making a mess on the battlefield. On her arrival, she befriended the cold yet calm Crystal Wrathfire, becoming the 'Renegade' Dragoon's first genuine friend, and became the first step to cleaning up the Dark Dojo's act. Combat Style Slick Slasher Unlike Hedorah, Hedrah's fighting style is built almost entirely around leaving her foes thrown through a loop. She's surprisingly fast, using her namesake smokestacks as makeshift jet engines and her true size's surprising mass and height to plow through numerous foes, all whilst making use of her morphic body, the numerous chemicals that make it up, and the terrain to her advantage, often flinging herself around the battlefield before an enemy can lock onto her. Combat Moves Grappling Breech Claw: Hedrah stretches the fingers of one hand into long, thin blades, then grabs and strangles her foe before flinging them away with a spin. Spring-Loaded: Hedrah grabs her target and coils into a spring before launching them straight up and hauling them down into the ground. Super Move: Venom Cannon: Hedrah engulfs the target and forms into a cannon, igniting her toxic fluids and firing the foe clear across the battlefield. Melee Whiplash: Hedrah changes her arms into a pair of lashes and goes full dominatrix on her targets. Hammerblow: Hedrah forms her fists together into a single massive war maul, bringing the heavy weight crashing down on her foes with explosive force. Super Move: The Toxic Avenger: Hedrah forms her right hand into a long, mencing scythe and cuts away at her foe without mercy. Ranged Smog Cannon: hedrah belches out a hypercondensed ball of smog, spititng it at her foes, which detonates in a concussive blast and a poisonous cloud on impact. Deathgaze: Hedrah condenses the strange eneergies that gave her life into her eyes, releasing them in a blast of malicious red light. this can take the form of a long-ranged focussed beam, or a medium/short ranged shotgun burst. Super Move: Flight Mode: Hedrah revvs up the machinery she's absorbed over the years, using her smokestacks as a sort of artificial jetpack, allowing her extended high-speed flight for a brief while, letting her strike from above with impunity. Weaknesses Fire: Due to her highly combustable body contents, fire is a constant concern for hedrah. Severe enough to the point of becoming a phobia, Hedrah has been blown to pieces multiple times because of open flames. Electricity: Due to her unusual chemical nature, Hedra is very vunlerable to electricity, causing her brain to 'dehydrate', leaving her a gibbering wreck for anywhere from minutes to weeks, unable to even move, let alone fight.